Regrets
by StayStrongxox
Summary: When Rachel goes home for two weeks, she bumps into Finn, who makes a sudden confession... Causing Santana to have regrets!


**Just a little one shot, imagining how Finchel could have reunited... NOT Ryan's ending by the way... This is completely mine...**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

><p>Kurt was rushing around the New York apartment, trying to throw everything into his suitcase. He was heading home for the two weeks holidays. Santana and Rachel had driven him up the walls with their argument over Santana been cast as Rachel's understudy in 'Funny Girl'. He sighed as he finally zipped up the rest of his bags and dragged them out into the living room. He checked his tickets and passports, placing them on the table besides the sofa. Just then, Rachel walked out of her bedroom, a suitcase behind her, making Kurt frown.<p>

'What are doing? Or should that be where are you going?' he corrected himself. Rachel rolled her eyes.

'I'm going home for the holidays. I can't stand another minute in the same apartment as HER!' Rachel directed the last part of her sentence at Santana, who was in her own room, with her music blasting through her earphones.

'Oh great' Kurt joked, making Rachel laugh.

'What time is your flight?' She asked. Kurt grabbed his ticket and double checked it.

'4:30pm. Yours?' he asked

'1:00pm' Rachel answered, pouting slightly. 'Oh well, I'll meet up with you back home. I'd better get going' She said, bounding over to hug him, before grabbing her suitcase and leaving the apartment.

'See you!' he yelled, before the door slid shut, leaving him standing in the living room alone. He sighed and looked round, eventually decided to head to the kitchen, making himself breakfast...

* * *

><p>Rachel landed in Ohio an hour and a half after her flight had set off. Instead of heading straight to her Dads , she headed to Bread sticks, wanting a cup of her favorite coffee. She smiled as she walked in, breathing in the scent of freshly made coffee. She placed her order and headed to a table setting her bag down and sliding her phone out of her pocket, opening up a new text message.<p>

_Have a nice holiday, Evie! Think we all deserve a break after the amount of rehearsals and everything! X. _Just then, the waiter set her coffee down on the table. She smiled and paid him, telling him to keep the change.

_Thank you__, Rae! I will and you have a nice one too! Speak to you! About to board. Text you when I land! X _Rachel smiled at Evie's reply and set her phone on the table. She sipped her coffee as she revelled in being back in Ohio. She didn't know how long she had sat in her own world, but she let out a small scream, when someone touched her knee. Luckily, for the person, her coffee was on the table.

'JESUS! FINN! Don't do that!' she hissed, ignoring the people staring at her.

'Sorry, but I've been calling your name for two minutes. What are you doing here?' Finn asked. Rachel didn't answer. She just sat staring at him. While she had been gone, Finn had certainly been working out more. His muscles were outlined in his black T-shirt that stretched across his chest, he had slight stubble, from where he hadn't shaved in a day and his hair was shorter and much more sexy. To put it simply... He looked smoking. Finn clapped his hands in front of her face again, jerking her out of her day dream.

'Sorry! What was the question?' she asked, her eye struggling to look into his eyes. Finn wondered what was wrong with her, before it hit him. He smirked, realizing he could have fun with this.

'I said, I'll pick you up at eight. Me, you and dinner'. That got Rachel's attention, making her sigh

'Finn...'

'As friends. I know!' he said, suppressing a eye roll. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

'I know you! You've already booked it, haven't you?' she asked knowingly. Finn suddenly found the floor interesting. 'Finn Hudson!' she exclaimed already knowing his answer.

'Okay! Yes, I booked it already!' He admitted. Rachel opened her mouth ask another question, but Finn already had the answer. 'You can blame Kurt! He told me' he answered her unasked question. Rachel looked taken aback, but composed herself.

'Fine. Pick me up at eight.. Where we going?' she asked

'Not telling. it's a surprise' Finn said, getting to his feet. Rachel grabbed his wrist as he walk past her, trying to ignore the sparks that shot up her arm.

'What should I wear?' she asked him, not wanting to turn up, dressed to the nines if they were going for pizza.

'Dress… Causal but smart' he said, before he smiled and left her to her thoughts...

* * *

><p>Eight O'clock came around too fast for Rachel. She had just turned off her curling iron when a knock came to her bedroom door. She took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door, revealing Finn.<p>

'Madame' he said, trying, but failing, to speak in an English accent. Rachel couldn't stop the laughter what escaped her mouth. She smiled, once it had subsided.

'That was a bad attempt, honey' she said, the word slipping from her mouth with ease. Finn stared at her and smiled his side smirk, which still made her stomach flip.

'Honey? Haven't heard that for a bit' he commented. He stood up from the bed and offered her his arm.

'You ready?' he asked. Rachel nodded, after slipping her feet into her heels. She grabbed her clutch and took Finn's arm, as he led her from the room...

* * *

><p>'So, how is New York? Last time I spoke to Kurt, he said you and Santana were driving him mental?' Finn questioned. Rachel stopped chewing her pasta and looked at Finn, chuckling slightly, her voice nervous.<p>

'Well…' She swallowed her food before she carried on. 'Santana got cast as my understudy in 'Funny Girl' and I wasn't exactly thrilled about it… I know it's selfish, but it's a role I've wanted for as long as I can remember and her being my understudy feels threatening to me' admitted Rachel.

'How come?' Finn asked, chewing on his food, as he listened to Rachel.

'Because I'm scared' she admitted. She put a forkful of pasta in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed before she spoke again. 'I don't like it because I'm scared if I fall ill and she takes my place, they'll like her better than me and they'll keep her on and I'll be forgotten about'

'Rach…' Finn said, his voice sympathetic. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, stroking it lightly. 'Listen to me, you are the most talented person I've ever met . No one is going to forget about you, if they do, they've lost the chance of making a star shine brighter than all the others out there. Just because Santana is your understudy, doesn't mean she's going to over take you, or anything… She's just going to be there incase you can't. You're the star here, Rachel. not her. It's your time to shine and you are going to shine! Believe me' Finn said, honesty pouring out of his mouth. Rachel sat watching him his words washing over her like a wave in a sea. They finished their meal in comfortable silence, before paying and heading out to Finn's car. They drove back with the radio playing softly in the air, when their song came on.

**Rachel**: _When the rain_  
><em>Is blowing in your face<em>  
><em>And the whole world<em>  
><em>Is on your case<em>  
><em>I could offer you<em>  
><em>A warm embrace<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

Rachel glanced over at Finn, seeing him concentrating on the road, but smiling slightly, when he joined in, his smooth voice making her smile.

**Finn:** _When the evening shadows_  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And there is no one there<em>  
><em>To dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you<em>  
><em>For a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

**Both:** _I know you_  
><em>Haven't made<em>  
><em>Your mind up yet<em>  
><em>But I would never<em>  
><em>Do you wrong<em>  
><em>I've known it<em>  
><em>From the moment<em>  
><em>That we met<em>  
><em>No doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>Where you belong<em>

They both smiled as their voices blended together, creating the perfect harmony.

**Finn:** _I'd go hungry_  
><em>I'd go black and blue and<em>  
><em>I'd go crawling<em>  
><em>Down the avenue<em>  
><em>You Know there's nothing<em>  
><em>That I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

**Rachel:** _The storms are raging_  
><em>On the rolling sea<em>  
><em>And on the highway of regret<em>  
><em>The winds of change<em>  
><em>Are blowing wild and free<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothing<em>  
><em>Like me yet<em>

**Both:** _I could make you happy_  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<em>

They finished singing and silence filled the car. That song was their song, the one they used to sing together when they _were_ together. It wasn't long before Finn pulled up outside her house and turned off the engine to the car.

'Thanks for tonight, Finn. I had a really good night' Rachel said, turning in her seat slightly and smiling at him. Finn nodded and planted a smile on his face.

'It's okay. I'm glad you had a good time. It was nice spending time with you again' he said, their eyes catching each others. Neither one moved or spoke, as the air in the truck started to change. Rachel cleared her throat as Finn slowly started to close the gap.

'I- I should go inside' Rachel said, her nerves making her tremble, unbuckling her seat belt. She fumbled with her house keys in her hand, making them drop. She sighed and lent down to pick them up. Unaware of Finn unbuckling his seat belt, she jumped slightly when she felt his finger under her chin. He lifted her head, drawing her close to him, before he connected their lips. His finger left her chin and his hand slid round her neck, holding her in place. A moan left Rachel's mouth and her hands tightened round his biceps.

'Finn...' she breathed. Finn groaned quietly and grabbed her leg, lifting her onto his lap. His hands started to wonder, gripping her waist. He felt her hands travel to his shoulders and began to push at him.

'Rach... Don't...' he moaned. Rachel pushed him away and breathed deeply, catching her breath.

'I was-' Finn cut her off, crushing their lips back together, not wanting to hear her say the words he didn't want to hear. Rachel responded, for a few minutes, before she pushed him away and quickly climbed back into her seat. 'I was gonna say, we should take this somewhere else' she finished her sentence from earlier. Finn looked at her, with her swollen lips and very messy hair, her checkered black and white blouse half unbuttoned and halfway down her arms.

'Oh- Okay' he choked out, trying to catch breath still. He jumped out of the truck and followed Rachel up the garden path of her Dad's house, He thanked God that her Dads were out for the night. She fumbled with the key again, struggling to put it in the lock.

'Finn, stop breathing down my neck!' she said, breathing heavily. She heard him sigh, before she let out a small squeal as he spun her round and pushed her up against the door. He claimed her lips, his tongue curling round hers. He grabbed the keys from Rachel's hand and unlocked the door with ease. Rachel let out a muffled shriek of shock as the door disappeared from her behind her. They stumbled a few steps into the house before they hit the floor, Finn kicking the door shut with his foot...

* * *

><p>'I honestly don't think I can walk' Finn choked out, as Rachel slumped forward in his chest, a few hours later. Rachel made a sound of agreement, though it was muffled due to her face pressed into his neck. He wrapped his arms round her and pressed a kiss to her ear. 'Tonight was perfect' he mumbled, smiling when he felt Rachel smile into his neck.<p>

'Yeah, it was' she said. She lifted her face, pressing a kiss to Finn's chest, before rolling to his side. Finn wrapped his arms round her, not wanting a inch of space between them. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying being close to each other again.

'Thank you' said Rachel, making Finn frown. He chuckled nervously.

'What are you thanking me for?' he asked, stroking her sweat dampened hair. She lifted her head off his chest and rested her weight on her forearm, staring at him.

'For what you did to Brody that time. I know I thanked you on the phone, but it didn't seem right... I'd rather apologize-' Finn cut her off, their lips meeting and his hand tangling in her long hair. He pulled her across his chest, reveling in the feel of her in his arms again. He knew they had a lot to talk about, but right now, he wanted delay the talking and get reacquainted.

'Finn...' breathed Rachel, as she straddled him. She heard him moan in her ear, as she kissed his neck. She felt his hands grip her hips, wanting her closer to certain part of his anatomy. She giggled as she fought him. He growled and flipped them over, pushing her into the mattress, making her squeal with delight. Giggles erupted from her mouth, until Finn silenced her with his mouth...

* * *

><p>Finn was awoken by his mobile ringing somewhere. He groggily opened his eyes, the events of last night rushing back to him. He rolled over and frowned, seeing an empty space besides him.<p>

'Rach?' he called, ignoring the incessant ringing of his mobile. 'Rach!' he called again. No answer. He groaned and grabbed his jeans from the floor, as his phone got on his nerves.

'WHAT?' he yelled, not bothering to check the ID. 'Oh, sorry Kurt. Yeah I'm okay... I'll be home later... Doesn't matter where I've-' Finn cut himself off, as Rachel's bedroom door opened, to reveal Rachel in nothing but a towel wrapped tightly round her body and another one on her hair, wrapped round her hair. Finn hung up, chucking the phone on Rachel's bed.

'What's wrong? Seen something you like?' Rachel giggled. She let out a shriek as Finn grabbed her and kissed her, his arms tightly round her. Rachel's hands gripped his hair tightly, as Finn's hands traveled up her back and unwrapping the towel from her hair, throwing it to the floor so he could tangle his hands in her hair. He sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap. They made out for a few more minutes, before Rachel pulled away.

'I need to talk to you...' Rachel said. Finn groaned in his head, but nodded. 'If we were gonna make a go of this again... I want us to be honest with each other. No secrets!' she demanded, making Finn nod.

'O- Okay' he said, watching as she sat besides him. She fiddled with her thumbs, before taking a deep breath.

'After Mr Schue's non wedding... I... I...I had a pregnancy scare' she finally admitted. She heard a 'thud' besides her and saw Finn had dropped his phone in shock.

'Pr-Pregnancy scare?' he questioned, having visions of mini him and mini Rachel running round his brain. He shook his head and got rid of the vision, listening to Rachel.

'... And I was terrified that it could've been Brody's. But the dates didn't add up' she finished. Finn blinked. He had missed half of that, but it sounded like...

'It would've been mine? For definite?' he questioned, watching as Rachel nodded.

'Yeah, the week before Mr Schue's wedding, It was my time of the month... Then I came over here the day after I finished and Brody was away visiting his family... And the only person I slept with was you' she said, looking him in the eyes. He was silent for a few minutes, before he finally spoke.

'Would you have kept it... If you had been pregnant?' he asked

'Yes' Rachel answered immediately, surprising Finn. 'There's only one person who I want to father my children... And that's you, Finn Hudson' she said, her voice cracking with emotion. It was that minute that Finn decided what to do. After that admission from Rachel and the whole of the previous night, there was no way he was going another day without her.

'I'm coming back with you' he said, grabbing her hand

'Huh? Coming where?' she asked, laughing. However, it soon faded when she realized what Finn meant. 'Back to New York?' she questioned. Finn nodded.

'I love you. I always have and I always will. We're endgame. I know that and you know that... So, why not? I can get a job, until Universities start to offer places and I'll apply for a teaching degree or something at NYU' Finn said, stroking her face. Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

'Finn! I don't want you throwing your life away here just for me. We'll make it work, long distance' Rachel said, willing the tears not to fall.

'It's too late. I've made up my mind. I'm coming back with you next week and I'll-' Rachel cut him off, the kiss knocking him backwards as she climbed on top of him.

'I love you so much! I really do! My bed's going to be so warm now' Rachel said, not bothering to wipe her tears away. Finn smiled and hugged her to his chest, stroking her back gently, smiling and feeling content with himself...

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Convincing Carole to let go of Finn and allow him to go to New York was harder than everyone thought. She had almost attacked Rachel when Finn had broken the news to her. She blamed Rachel for convincing Finn he was better off with her, that it was only when Burt mentioned than Finn had originally planned to go to New York with Rachel in the first place, that Carole finally relented.

'FINALLY!' Finn groaned dramatically, flopping down onto Rachels... Their bed. Rachel giggled and laid next to him, kissing him lightly, before looking round the room.

'We can side of your stuff tomorrow. Now, there's something I want to do' Rachel said, smiling sexily at Finn, who watched her.

'Babe, I'm shattered. Honestly, I never thought moving everything from home would be so tiring' Finn said, nearly asleep.

'Then, let me do the work' Rachel giggled, before fumbling with his belt buckle and jeans, forcing them down his legs, as he smirked down at her, his hands resting behind his head...

* * *

><p>Kurt and Santana sat in the living room, the TV on loud, drowning out the sounds of Finn and Rachel in her bedroom.<p>

'Are we going to have to put up with that, every night?' asked Santana, as she scrunched her nose up in disgust. Kurt looked at her.

'Probably' he answered bluntly. To him, he wasn't bothered. At least having Finn here would be nice, he missed having a guy round the house, someone he could talk to, and the fact that Rachel would stop moping over Finn was an added bonus.

'How can you be so calm?' Santana shouted, looking distressed.

'I'm used to it! He's lived with me before remember? And Rachel's been his girlfriend more times that I remember... Guess you grow accustomed to it' Kurt said, turning his attention back to the TV, leaving Santana contemplating whether moving out and finding her own place to live was a good idea. She sighed, knowing it wasn't a possibility. For now, she would have to suffer and live with the consequences of having a couple who seemed hellbent on making up for lost time. She rolled her eyes, as one of them moaned too loudly. She grabbed the cushions from either side of her and pressed them against the side of her head.

Yep, she would most definitely regret not moving out!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :D xx<strong>


End file.
